marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Raven (Earth-1009)
While exploring the Crystal Palace she comes across Sabretooth's room, at first thinking it is Cat's (already suspicious of her). Unknowing whose room it is she was curious to why one of her teammates has been spying on the rest of them. Just as Sabretooth is about to confront her Rogue gets teleported away and finds herself face to face with a Sun. Nearly blinded, killed and confused as to how she got there Rogue tries to put it out of her mind as she answers a call for her to meet the rest of her team in the Conference room. She is chosen by Sabretooth to be on the team that going to the meteor-struck Earth-6706. As soon as she arrives there however the ground beneath her explodes and she falls down the cliff and is knocked unconscious. In normal circumstances Anna's teammates would have tried to help her but, as the circumstances were anything but normal, they could not. She opens her eyes to find herself underwater kissing a stranger, who gives her oxygen. She gets out of the water with the stranger and they walk through an abandoned town where he introduces himself as Remy (but most people call him Gambit). He explains his world's history to Rogue and she flies him to his family's hidden base in Libya. There they find men attacking the camp who Gambit and Rogue quickly dispatch and Rogue meets Remy's mother, Susan Storm (Earth-6706) and father. | Powers = Power Absorption: Much like her Mainstream counterpart, Anna Raven can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. Unlike her Mainstream counterpart, however, this power is only activated when she touches another being with her hands. The ability is still involuntary, but the rest of her body can be touched without harm. Template Recall: Anna is capable of recalling the powers of anyone she has ever touched at will. These powers don't appear to be quite as volatile as her mainstream counterpart, as she is able to control them without incident. It is unknown how many templates she can utilize at one time, but it is likely that she is able to use any power she as ever absorbed all at once. Superhuman Strength: Anna possesses superhuman strength to an unknown degree. This strength was sufficient enough to lift a construct made by the Invisible Woman that was in the shape of a jet, allowed her to punch Krait several times and cause noticeable damage, and to burst free from a block of ice that was created by an alternate reality version of Iceman. In addition, she was able to lift Iron Maiden and slam her into a wall, as well as deliver punches to Lord Iron that sent him into his teammates. She was also able to speed blitz Colyn during a training session, moving his Iron Man armor covered body with ease. Superhuman Durability: Anna is superhumanly durable and is capable of taking far more damage than an ordinary person would. This is made apparent when she was knocked backward, but unharmed, by an optic blast from Summer Scott as well as when she recovered from a punch to the face by Puma. In addition, she was able to survive being struck by Colyn, whose armor grants him considerable strength. The punch also put her through a building, and she stood up immediately afterwards. Flight: Anna is able to to fly at an unknown maximum speed. This was first displayed when she caught her teammate Cat from falling to her death after a botched bungee jumping incident inside the Crystal Palace. This has become one of Anna's most used powers during her tenure with the Exiles. She has stated that she is faster than airplanes and helicopters. Matter Disintegration: Anna first used this power against Samantha Summers aka Colony. Her tattoos glowed with energy before she completely disintegrated colony while her fist was connected to the latter's face. This power has the unfortunate effect of destroying her clothes, leaving her naked afterwards. She calls this power "Going Critical". She can only disintegrate things she is touching. Healing: Anna was capable of healing the damage done to Colyn by Colony with this power. | Abilities = Anna appears to be a master thief, having been performing a robbery during her first appearance. She also appears to be quite in control of her powers, and was capable of holding her own against alternate reality versions of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Spider-Man, and Iceman all at once. | Strength = Superhuman with an undefined limit | Weaknesses = Cannot control the absorption process, and the absorption of new memories/powers occasionally triggers the use of other powers she has absorbed. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The tattoo on her arm seems to have some connection with her power use, but it's unclear to what extent. | Trivia =* Rogue speaks Japanese. This is shown when she calls herself a "baka" (fool) for jumping to conclusions. * Rogue, unlike her mainstream counterpart, has a very different diction (she seems better educated) and doesn't appear to have a southern accent. It is unknown if this is purposefully written or the writers not wanting the to write "ah" instead of "I". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Power Mimicry Category:Healers Category:Interdimensional Travelers